


A Snake's Affection

by Saiakhasieth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiakhasieth/pseuds/Saiakhasieth
Summary: Voldemort wins the war and Harry is forced into service of another kind.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

\----------------------------------

Harry lay on the bed; hands bound above his head in black silk ribbons. His legs where left unbound and hidden under a white silk sheet that covered his naked body, just above his waist; exposing his chest to the soft touch of cold air.

 

How did our savior end up in this position, you ask?

 

Two years to the date after Harry had made a bold move and challenged Voldemort in the forest surrounded by his followers, he had received the killing curse from the Dark Lord, and Harry blacked out. When he awoke Narcissa Malfoy was kneeling beside him; roughly checking for his pulse.

 

Harry fought back tears as the memory of the late Mrs. Malfoy flooded into his vision.

 

After telling Voldemort that he was dead, Voldemort proceeded to approach Harry’s lifeless form to check for himself. Roughly, Voldemort yanked Harry up by his hair and checked for any signs of life forming on the teen’s face. Once the first Crucistus Curse left his body; Voldemort and his followers laughed mercilessly at the ‘saviors’ plight. Harry sighed inwardly as his body was left presumed dead.

 

Unbeknownst to Harry, Voldemort turned his wand toward Narcissa “Avada Kedarvra!” Narcissa fell lifeless next to the savior and every Death Eater in attendance fell silent. Voldemort approached Harry and yanked up by his hair again to face him. “Tsk ,Tsk, Potter, playing dead will only cause others to die for you.” Harry remained lifeless; fighting the urge to retort to Voldemort’s remarks. Voldemort turned to face his Death Eaters “Potter here is alive.” Stunned faces met the Dark Lord’s statement as they remained silent in his presence. “You don’t believe me? Then let me show you.” Voldemort pushed his lips hard against Harry’s and used his tongue to pry the teen’s stiff lips open and widen the youth’s mouth. Stunned Harry remained still unsure of what to do. Voldemort bit hard on the youth’s lower lip; causing the teen to whimper involuntary to his will. The Dark Lord smirked “See? I told you he was alive. So you can stop playing dead Potter and open your eyes.” Harry kept his eyes tightly shut not rising to challenge Voildemort. “Crabbe, Goyle! Escort Mr. Potter back to the Manor and make sure he is comfortable.” Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward and grabbed Harry roughly by his arms. Voldemort removed Harry’s glasses and snapped them in half before carelessly tossing them to the forest floor. “I do believe Mr. Potter should be dressed in his finest birthday suit. Make sure that happens.” The Death Eaters gripped Harry hard before apparating back to the Manor; dragging Harry through the halls.

 

So that is how Harry had ended up in his current position; strapped to the bed by his hands. Waiting to be used.

 

FLASHBACK

Crabbe and Goyle gripped Harry tightly on his forearms and dragged him down the dimly lit hallway of Malfoy Manor. Slowly Harry opened eyes, clearing his vision slightly by blinking. Crabbe looked at their capture and sneered.

 

“He is alive. So he was telling the truth.”

 

Goyle glanced at Harry and smirked “Well this will be better then fucking a corpse at least.”

 

“Yes. Much more fun.”

 

The two Death Eaters continued to drag Harry along and talk about the heinous acts they would and could perform on Harry. Harry blocked out what the Death Eaters said and focused instead of way to prevent the event that will occur. He didn’t have a wand ; it was still on the forest floor. He could try and fight them off, but like their sons’, Crabbe and Goyle were built strong and much larger then the scrawny teenager they were dragging.

 

Crabbe kicked the door open and together, they threw the savior onto the bed that lay in the centre of the room. Harry struggled to get up but was pressed hard by the body of Goyle as he forced his lips on the struggling teen, biting at his lips until the teen opened unwillingly. Harry tried to push the Death Eater off but Goyle grabbed his hands and in one of his own and forced them above the teens head. 

 

Something coarse was tied around Harry’ ankles and he tried to buck Goyle off him but was distracted when he suddenly found his hands were also bound above his head. Goyle smirked and slowly got off the teen and examined his partner’ handy work. “Oh look Crabbe, all tied up and ready to be taken.” Goyle started to remove his cloths; carelessly throwing them on the floor.

 

Crabbe smirked and removed his wand “But I think something is missing” With a flick of his wand harry’ cloths were removed from his body and he whimpered as the cold air hit his bare skin. “Much better.” Crabbe followed Goyle and removed his cloths.

 

Harry tensed as Goyle approached and laid over his naked figure “Ahhh he whimpers just like a virgin.” Harry whimpered as Goyle moved to position himself.

 

BANG!

 

The doors to the suite slammed open to reveal a livid lord Voldemort as he looked at the scene before his eyes. Goyle leapt off the teen and screamed as he fell to the floor next Crabbe who was also on the floor screaming. “Who told you to help yourself to Potter? Crabbe? Goyle?” The only responses he received were there screams as he held the cruiartus curse. With a flick as his wrist the curse was lifted “Leave us” Slowly the Death Eaters rose to their feet and gathered their cloths before leaving the room swiftly. Voldemort stalked slowly towards the teen spread all over the bed. “I rather hoped I wouldn’t take you like this Harry. I wanted this to be” The Dark Lord stroked a finger up Harry’s thigh and up to chin sending goose bumps all over the teen “special.” The Dark Lord placed a firm kiss on the teen’s lips and thrust his tongs inside. The Dark lord hissed as he removed his mouth from the teens and spat out the blood as the teen had bitten his tongue.

 

Harry glared at the man who had murdered his parents “SPECIAL! WHAT COULD BE SO SPECIAL THAT YOU HAD ME BROUGHT BACK TO MALFOY MANOR AND THEN PLACED IN A BEDROOM, NAKED?”

 

The Dark Lord smirked and slapped Harry hard across the face before hissing “You have already lost Harry. There is nothing you can do.” Voldemort pressed in and kissed harry thrusting his tongue inside the youths mouth again, but this time explored his mouth, easily gaining dominance over the squirming teen beneath him. Voldemort rose and looked at the teen “Just give in already. Stop fighting and let yourself fall.” Voldemort leant next to Harry’s ear “It doesn’t have to be all about pain” Voldemort flicked his wrist and Harry’s feet were untied; Harry gasped as blood rushed back into his toes “So what do you say Harry? I could make this vvvvveeeerrrryyyy pleasing for you, if you would only submit to my will.”

 

Harry closed his eyes in thought even though his mind was made up. As if he could concede to the Dark Lord’s will. He had been fighting his whole life, why give up now? He knew what Voldemort had implied and as Goyle had guessed he was in fact a virgin so it would hurt, so what if he just gave in? Harry opened his eyes and starred into the ruby red ones of his life long enemy “Fuck you, you BASTARD!”

 

Voldemort smirked “As you wish Potter, but just remember I gave you a choice.” The Dark Lord moved closer to Harry and forced another Kiss out of the teen as he fisted his member as. Harry squirmed under Voldemort, trying to buck the older man off him by using his hips. The Dark Lord smirked in their kiss and removed his hand from his groin to hold the struggling teenagers hips firm. “Now, now Harry, you had a choice in enjoying this, however, now you don’t have a choice.” Voldemort positioned himself behind the teen’s anal cavity and begun rocking back and fourth. “Come now Harry, open wide.” The Dark Lord smirked as he saw Harry’ eyes open in fear.

 

Harry tensed and whimpered. There was no way he was going to beg for him- no this monster to stop and rethink what he was going to do. He wouldn’t give the monster above him the satisfaction of hearing his pleas for the man to stop. “Ready or not Harry, here I come.” Purred the Dark Lord as pushed hard through Harry’ anal cavity, ripping the muscle badly as he plunged balls deep into the youth bellow.

 

Harry keened high in his throat as he felt Voldemort thrust his full length into him. He screamed as the monster inside of him pulled out and then thrust forward again. Using his legs, Harry tired to push the man off him. Voldemort smirked at Harry’ discomfort and pained stricken face and allowed him to manoeuvre his legs so that they were pushing against his chest. The Dark Lord continued to smirk as he lifted Harry’ hips over his shoulders. The Dark Lord laughed as he saw the look of shock on Harry’ face. “Did you think I would let you push me away when you fell so tight around my cock? Oh no my concubine, I will be riding your ass until my completion.” Voldemort pulled out of Harry and thrust back in setting himself a fast but steady pace as he abused the teen beneath him.

 

Tears began rolling down the youth’s face as each thrust entered him. It felt as if the monster’ cock was ripping him apart. Suddenly Harry felt a twinge of excitement in his lower region as the monster hit something inside of him causing him to whimper in pleasure. The Dark Lord smirked and thrust in again, hitting the same spot, causing Harry to release a sound half way between a moan and a whimper. A slight nudging started against Voldemort’ chest and looked down before looking up at the teen bellow him smirking. “My, my what is this Harry?” Harry blushed and turned away from the smirking monster above him. The Dark Lord smirked and summoned an object from the drawer next to the bed. “Now, now Harry don’t be shy you like this or at least your body does.” Voldemort took the object he had summoned and hung it loosely on one finger in front of Harry’ face, so that Harry could see it. “If you wish to ignore this” Voldemort flicked his fingers across the top of Harry’ cock causing the teen to yelp in shock “then I have no choice but to apply this device.” Harry looked at the Dark Lord in shock as he watched Voldemort apply the strap around his cock. His eyes widen as he felt pressure being applied as it was pushed around his cock. Harry gave a hiss of pain as Voldemort snapped the latch in place and resumed his thrusting into Harry’ anal cavity.

 

Voldemort turned his fast steady thrusts into violent ones as he smirked at the reaction appearing on Harry’ face. Harry couldn’t help it anymore he begun whimpering and mewling as Voldemort continued ride and hit that spot in his arse. Harry gasped as he felt what the strap was designed to do and groaned as his body leapt to meet every thrust presented by Voldemort. A barely audible plea escaped the teen’s lips.

 

Voldemort smirked “What was that?” Voldemort thrust in hard feeling his limit approaching.

 

“Please release me.” Mumbled Harry turning his head away to hide his embarrassment.

 

Voldemort laughed evilly and pulled out slightly “Only after I come.” Voldemort thrust forward and hissed in pleasure as he came inside Harry; who screamed as the foreign liquid shooted into his body. Voldemort clawed at Harry’ chest and latched onto his neck sucking and biting while relishing in the screams Harry produced. He detached himself from Harry’ neck once he was sure there would be a nice purple bruise on his neck. Voldemort pulled himself out of Harry and resummoned his cloths so that he could dress.

 

Harry watched as the Dark Lord slowly put on his cloths back on. A part of Harry’ mind was screaming at him for getting himself into this position and another part of him was telling him it felt wonderful to be used like this. Harry shock his head and tried to find the blurred image of Voldemort before looking in the direction of the door as he heard the door open. But hadn’t he forgotten something? Harry screamed desperately at the retreating figure “WAIT!AREN’T YOU GOING TO RELEASE ME?!”

 

Harry guessed the figure turned as he spoke “Oh that, well I guess we should wait and see if you can last till the next time I see you.” Voldemort turned and headed out the room “Good bye Mr Potter. We should do this again sometime.” Voldemort laughed as he closed the door on Harry’ screams.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

Harry opened his eyes and starred at the ceiling.

 

That was the first time Voldemort had used him in that manor and he wouldn’t be the only one to enjoy spilling themselves inside the Wizarding World’s Savoir. Countless other Death Eaters in the inner circle had used the teen’s arse and all had been rough and performed in front of the Dark Lord.

 

The door creaked open meaning another Death Eater or Voldemort was about to come in and release themselves in the teen.

 

“Hello Mr Potter. How are you feeling today?”

 

Harry cringed and didn’t say a word as the figure moved further into the room closing the door behind him.


	2. A Snake's Affection 2

  
Author's notes: Harry gets 'cared for' in such a 'loving' manor by the Dark Lord  


* * *

A Snake’s Affection

Chapter Two

Harry remained silent as the figure walked further into the room and placed a bag on Harry’s right side. 

The man lent over Harry, looking straight into emerald eyes. “Mr. Potter it would help if you answered when I spoke to you.”

“Is that a demand or a command?”

The figure’s brow creased into a frown before relaxing “Now what has brought this on Mr. Potter. I am your Doctor and therefore need an answer so that I can assess what is wrong if there is anything wrong.”

“So it’s a demand then?”

“Neither Mr. Potter. It is a request.” The Doctor inched away from Harry and brandished his wand. With a flick of his wrist, Harry hands were untied and fell limply on the pillow above his head. “Well Mr. Potter, do you wish to use the bathroom before we begin our examination or would you rather go after?”

Harry grimaced realizing he needed to use the bathroom. Harry grabbed the silk sheet covering his naked body and rolled over, off the bed and headed to bathroom. Once Harry had finished relieving himself, he headed back into the bedroom and looked at his Doctor. After the first time Voldemort claimed him, The Dark Lord insisted that Harry be checked over and healed if necessary. But how can you heal what can’t be healed? 

Dr. Sanada originally, was assigned to Saint Mungo’s ward for the sexual abuse. As such he was proficient in healing all sexually induced injuries. He was also a Death Eater; a low ranking one but still a Death eater and therefore he took very special care of Mr. Potter. When Harry re-entered the room Dr. Sanada gestured for Harry to take a seat on the bed. Harry followed the Doctors instructions and waited silently for the examination to begin. “Let’s start again Mr. Potter, How are you feeling today?”

“Fine, Thank you. And yourself Doctor?” Doctor Sanada flashed a light in Harry’s eyes watching his pupils focus in and out.

“I am well thank you for asking Mr. Potter.” Dr. Sanada’s brows furrowed. “How are your eyes?”

“Just fine. Why?” One of the many alterations to Harry’s life after being captured by Voldemort and used by him was that his eye sight was healed so that he would no longer need glasses. ‘Well considering the bastard snapped them in two, its better then nothing’ 

“Nothing is wrong Mr. Potter. Just curious. You were the first person to have their eyes spelled healed that is all.” Dr. Sanada put the light down and retrieved his wand. “Please lie down Mr. Potter, on your stomach.”

Harry moved to follow Dr. Sanada’s order when a voice at the door stopped him. “He will not be laying down for today’s examination Doctor. The examination will occur while he is standing up.” Harry turned to face the figure who had spoken. 

Voldemort. In the flesh, had come to watch as Harry was probed by the Doctor.

“But of course my Lord.” Dr. Sanada turned to face Harry and pointed with his wand. “You heard the Dark Lord’s order Mr. Potter.” Harry remained frozen in place and glared at the Dark Lord. 

The Dark Lord sighed and looked at Harry while removing his wand. “So defiant, even after all these years.” Voldemort rubbed his left hand over the wand gently “Do I really have to resort to violence to get you to listen?” Harry remained frozen between the bed and bathroom, glaring at the Dark Lord. Voldemort sighed and pointed his wand at Harry. “Now Mr. Potter move into the centre of the room or it won’t be Dr. Sanada examining you.”

Stiffly Harry moved into the centre of the room “Too bad Dr. Sanada is the one examining me and not you.”

A crude smile etched onto Voldemort’s face as walked further into the room and seated himself comfortably in a chair behind Harry. “That will cost you my little concubine.”

Harry snorted as Dr. Sanada approached “Spread your legs Mr. Potter.” Harry complied and spread his legs so that the doctor could begin his probing. Dr. Sanada moved his wand slowly from Harry’s head down to his backside, where he stopped to re-position himself behind Harry. Without warning Dr. Sanada forced his wand through Harry’s anal cavity and begun moving it in a circular motion. Harry winced at the pain as Dr. Sanada slowly stretched his already ripped ring. As quickly as the wand was placed in it was pulled out and Dr. Sanada walked over to his bag to retrieve a potion for his ‘compliant’ patient. “Nothing is unusual with Mr. Potter today my Lord.” Dr. Sanada handed Harry the potion who then took it and drank it whole grimacing at the taste of the healing potion as it worked its magic over his ripped body. “However there seems to be more tearing of his anal muscle then what I remember being recorded and healed yesterday night.”

Voldemort nodded and raised his eyebrows “Are you suggesting someone used Harry after your last check up?”

Dr. Sanada nodded once “Yes My Lord.”

“But that is not possible.”

“I realize this My Lord, but his body tells a different story.” Dr. Sanada grabbed his bag and headed towards the door before turning and bowing “I’ll see you tonight Mr. Potter, My Lord.” He turned on his heel and left the room closing the door behind him.

Silence echoed between the two figures as neither one made an attempt to start a conversation. Voldemort got up from his chair and approached Harry from behind and lightly stroked the youth’s tanned skin; smiling as his touch brought a shiver to Harry’s skin. “Is that true Mr. Potter?” Voldemort leant down and pressed his lips to the crevice of Harry’s neck and kissed lightly and paused to hear Harry stifle a moan before tenderly biting the sensitive flesh and sucking it further. Once Voldemort had marked Harry, he pulled away and fingered the mark. “I am waiting for an answer Mr. Potter.”

Harry remained focused on the scenery outside the window before answering in a hushed voice. “Does it matter?”

Voldemort stopped fingering Harry’s neck and turned the teen sharply around; his nails digging into the teens shoulders. “Why would it not matter Potter? You are my property!” Hissed the Dark Lord at the teen; scarlet eyes glaring into the rebellious green ones in front of him.

“I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY YOU SICK FUCK!” Snapped Harry. He had had enough of being every Death Eaters fuck toy. He was sick of the continuous Doctor Check ups and the healing potions that healed every injury and erased all physical evidence of the night’s previous escapades. But most of all Harry was sick of the man standing before him. Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle. This man had dictated how his life should be from the time he killed his parents. And just to show how weak Harry was, instead of killing him he had sex with him. And all Harry could do was take it. Voldemort had snapped his wand in front of him after his second night as Voldemort’s slut in front of all the Death Eaters. It was also the same night Harry was offered to every loyal Death Eater in attendance- it had been a long and painful night.

Hissing angrily, Voldemort grabbed Harry by his hair and pushed the youth violently onto the floor; straddling the teen’s chest. “You don’t get it do you Potter? You have lost. Utterly and completely lost.” Voldemort leaned forward and whispered into the teen’s ear, while removing his wand “And the day you accept this Harry, is the day I stop offering you to every Death Eater I think deserves you as a reward.” Voldemort pulled away from the teen’s ear and pulled his wand down along Harry’s jaw line “But until that day you belong purely to serve me and anyone else I want you to. Like a possession.” Voldemort muttered a spell as his wand traced Harry’s jaw line and Harry screamed as he felt his teeth reseeding into his gums leaving his mouth tooth less and his jaw locked open. Voldemort smirked and pressed his lips into the teen’s open mouth and explored the hole excessively; batting the youth’s tongue into submission. Voldemort pulled away and flicked his wand at himself to remove all his clothing.

Harry shifted himself under Voldemort; trying to get away from the Dark Lord. His eyes narrowing at the hard length only centimetres away from his face. Voldemort smirked and moved forward placing his knees on Harry’s forearm’s causing Harry to scream as the pressure corked his muscles. “Oh no my precious jewel, this is why I had your teeth removed and jaw locked” Voldemort motioned towards his hard cock; his eyes never leaving Harry’s face “I saw what happened to the last Death Eater who you gave a blow job to. Nasty business, blood every where. But it was the fool’s fault for not restraining you properly. I have something absolutely wonderful for you to try, who knows you might like the flavour.” Voldemort laughed as Harry turned a pale white colour. Slowly he placed his hard, sensitive member into the youth’s mouth and groaned in bliss at the heat surrounding it.

Harry gagged and tried to push Voldemort off and out of his mouth. Voldemort pulled out Harry and flicked his want Harry’s wrists; securing them to floor. “You just don’t learn do you? I have a wand remember? Resistance is futile for you.” Voldemort pushed further into Harry’s mouth, rubbing his cock against the back of Harry’s throat; once again causing the teen to gag and wheeze. Voldemort smirked at the lovely expression of horror and pain that appeared on Harry’s face. Out of every person the Dark Lord had slept with, he loved sleeping with Harry the most. He guessed it was something to do with the way Harry rebelled so strongly to his actions of ‘love’. Voldemort thrust forward again and began a slow steady movement as he continued to fuck the poor youth’s mouth. 

Harry tried his best to keep his faced emotionless and failed as his mind raged with his voice, telling him he was a fool to let this happen to himself. Harry wheezed and swallowed awkwardly around the Dark Lord’s member, causing him to moan as he thrust forward again. Harry winced slightly as he realized the pressure in his jaw was getting worse with each thrust. Harry begun to struggle using his whole body. ‘Well if your arms were glued to the floor what else would you use?’ Harry bucked forward with his chest and found that that only caused Voldemort to move forward and further into his mouth. He bucked forward again and sped up the motions making the thrusts become faster and harder in his mouth. Voldemort gasped and opened his eyes in shock at what the youth underneath him was doing; a whisper that was barely audible escaped his lips as he rode the youth’s mouth.

Harry smirked inwardly at the reaction Voldemort was giving him and watched intently as Voldemort struggled to move his wand to Harry’s jaw. “I think you deserve a reward my precious.” Voldemort groaned again as Harry bucked forward. Voldemort pointed his wand to Harry’s jaw and Harry felt his jaw unlock and his mouth closed limply around Voldemort’s member. Harry gagged again as he felt his gums rub against the soft flesh of Voldemort’s penis. The taste was foul! How could he possibly like it?!

Voldemort groaned in bliss. This was the best blow job he had ever had! Voldemort groaned again as he felt his balls tighten, a sign that he was near his release. Voldemort thrust forward and screamed as he came into Harry’s mouth. Harry heard Voldemort scream and knew what was coming. But before he could brace him self he found his mouth flooded with a sweet bitter liquid. Voldemort pulled out and shook his member over Harry’s face; spraying it with cum. Once Harry’s mouth was free of the intruding member he tried to spit the fluid out but was stopped by Voldemort’s hand over his mouth. “Swallow pet. Tell me how I taste.” Harry glared at the Dark Lord and shook his head. Voldemort smirked and pinched Harry’s nose; making it impossible for the teen to breath. Voldemort laughed as Harry begun thrashing about trying desperately to breath while not swallowing the vile that was in his mouth. “Swallow pet and I’ll let you breath again.” Harry shock his head and begun feeling dizzy, as his brain was denied oxygen. Harry glared at Voldemort before closing his eyes and swallowing Voldemort’s essence.

Voldemort smiled cruelly and released Harry’s nose letting the teen breath as he stroked the side of his face with his index finger. “See was that so hard?” Harry breathed deeply replenishing his lungs with oxygen; ignoring what the Dark Lord was saying. “A face with cum suits you Harry.” Harry glared at Voldemort as he laughed and got up off the teen. Voldemort flicked his wand over Harry’s wrists and lifted the teen off the floor and onto his shoulder. “Come, let’s get you cleaned.” Voldemort smacked Harry’s ass causing the teen to gasp as they headed into the connecting bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Voldemort forced Harry ‘gently’ into the shower and retrieved the shower head and turning on the hot water tape spraying Harry with the water. Harry yelped and tried to jump away from the hot water as it hit his privates. “Oh so, sorry pet, is that too hot?” Asked Voldemort; mock sympathy dripping from his facial features and words. Voldemort let the water continue to hit Harry’s member while he adjusted the water temperature. Harry screamed again and tried to move as the water became ice cold, but was held still by Voldemort’s hand on his torso. Voldemort smirked at Harry’s reactions as he continued to adjust the water temperature from hot to cold. Eventually Harry’s squirming became more vigorous and had almost achieved his goal of escaping until Voldemort dropped the shower head and held Harry’s face in one of his hands while the other pushed his chest to the shower wall. “Now my precious, how do you expect me to clean you if you don’t hold still?” 

Harry glared at Voldemort ‘Damn it! Give my teeth back and I’ll tell you where to shove my shower’ thought Harry opening his mouth, hopping that a brain cell in Voldemort’s brain might put two and two together.

Voldemort waited for Harry’s response. He was hoping for some smart as comment that he could use against the boy as a reason for more ‘training’. Although a small part of him was hoping that Harry had given up fighting him and had finally accepted his situation. Watching Harry open his mouth to reveal that it was still toothless, Voldemort sighed inwardly, so Harry did have something to say but was currently lacking his teeth, so he couldn’t put it into words. “Tut, Tut Harry, use your words. That’s right I removed your teeth didn’t I? Well,” Voldemort removed his wand from his pocket and ran it along Harry’s jaw “considering what a good boy you have been, you can have them back as a reward.” Voldemort laughed openly as Harry screamed and grabbed his mouth as Teeth returned to his gums.

Harry screamed, mentally and vocally. It hurt so much more then before! Harry knees buckled under the pain in his mouth and Voldemort let him fall onto the cold wet tiles. Harry sobbed quietly as the pain lessoned. He ran his tongue over his teeth, just to make sure they were there, before looking up at the man that had caused him so much pain. Voldemort knelt down to Harry’s level of sight and stroked the side of his face gently with his index finger. “See Harry, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Voldemort lifted Harry to a standing position, still stroking the teen’s face. “You really are quite beautiful Harry.” Voldemort leant in and softly kissed the teen; gently nibbling on his lips before prying Harry’s lips open gently with his tongue.

Harry closed his eyes and let the Dark Lord explore his mouth; Harry even kissed back. Once again Harry was torn in two by what the Dark Lord was doing. Half of Harry’s mind was screaming at him to fight the Dark Lord off and not to give in to his advances. The other Half was telling Harry to give in- like it always did. It told him that what Voldemort was doing felt great and that he couldn’t survive if he didn’t have things this way.

Voldemort pulled away from Harry’s mouth and looked at the teen smirking. “Turn around Harry” Harry turned around slowly facing the shower wall. Voldemort picked up cloth and bathed it in soap. Gently he began washing Harry’s back in gentle circles until Harry relaxed into his touch. “See it’s not that bad is it? I am only washing your back.”

Harry snorted and couldn’t stop the remark that spilled from his mouth “For now at least.”

Voldemort smiled and slipped a finger into the teen’s arse; causing Harry to gasp in shock “That’s right Harry, but I think it’s time we move on, don’t you?” Harry squirmed forward trying to dislodge the intruding finger, but Voldemort placed his other hand on Harry’s chest and pushed the brunette back towards his chest and begun moving his finger in and out of the teen’s arse hole, while rubbing circles on his chest making sure he rubbed the teen’s nipples.

Harry struggled further as another finger was added and the Dark Lord begun scissoring his ring. Voldemort abandoned the cloth and begun rubbing Harry’s nipples between his fingers; gently teasing them till they become hard. Harry moaned and leant back into Voldemort’s chest. It was wrong; but it felt so damn good.

Voldemort smirked at his possession’s reaction and purred into his ear “See? You like this” Voldemort pinched Harry’s left nipple, extracting a moan from the youth “If you like this so much, wouldn’t it be better just to give in?” Voldemort continued to scissor the teen’s passage extracting more moans from him as he lightly brushed against his sweet spot.

Harry leaned further into Voldemort’s chest and moaned louder. He was right it felt good; but he didn’t want it. “You’re wrong. It doesn’t feel good. It’s horrible.” Whispered Harry; groaning as Voldemort removed his fingers and pushed him hard against the tiles.

“Horrible?! That’s not what your body is saying whore!” Voldemort positioned his cock at the entrance of Harry’s passage, but not penetrating “The one time I thought you were ready to give in, the one time I reward you for being such a good whore, your Gryffindor pride steps in and ruins it. I was preparing you this Potter, but it seems” Voldemort thrust forward into Harry, ripping the teen slightly, as Harry screamed softly at the big intrusion. “You like it rough.” Voldemort pulled out, leaving the head of his cock imbedded in Harry before slamming back into the teen, scratching his back in the process.

Harry scratched at the tiles trying desperately to grip something, anything that would take his mind off the person fucking him from behind. Harry groaned as Voldemort found his sweet spot and continued to thrash against repeatedly until Harry moaned, whimpered and mewled for the Dark Lord to continue. Harry groaned in pleasure as he felt his release nearing, Voldemort also sensed this and wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and squeezing it painfully as he thrusted into Harry as he screamed.

“See whore? If you didn’t like this your body would not be reacting how it is.” Voldemort thrusted in hard, against Harry’s sweet spot and continued to hiss into Harry’s ear “You’re a whore Harry. A slut. A concubine. A toy. A tool to be used and discarded when I am finished playing with you.” Voldemort thrusted hard, only one more thrust away from his climax. “And you will fucking enjoy and accept it until your death.” Voldemort thrusted hard into Harry once again coming with a groan.

Harry groaned as he felt Voldemort’s seed splash into his arse. He then winced as he felt the pressure building under Voldemort’s hold. “That’s right pet, you will not cum until you tell me you are mine.” Voldemort rubbed the tip of Harry’s prick and squeezed harder making Harry scream in pain. “Say it Potter! Say you are mine!”

“Never!” Hissed Harry through clenched teeth as Voldemort pulled his foreskin back and begun teasing the hard flesh hidden beneath it.

“Oh but you are Potter. You want to be released right? Then say you are my pet, toy,” Voldemort squeezed Harry again; extracting another scream form the youth “and whore to be used when ever I feel like it. Say it and I will release you!” Harry’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as the pressure continued to build up. He needed to relieve himself. It hurt so damn much. The pressure building in his crotch and the humiliation of his position. Harry nodded his head and heard the Dark Lord chuckle “Say it aloud pet.” Harry shook his head in defiance and screamed as more pressure was applied. “Now whore!”

Harry threw his head back and screamed “YES!” Voldemort laughed and released Harry’s cock letting his seed spill against the shower wall. Harry slumped to floor, sobbing as his release allowed blood to flow freely back into his organ.

Voldemort knelt behind Harry and then gently with his finger pulled Harry’s chin so that the two were looking at each other. “See was that so hard?” Voldemort brought his other hand up to Harry’s face and ghosted his fingers over the youth’s face. “You are mine and the sooner you accept this, the easier your life can become.”

Green eyes looked up into red ones, “I will never be yours.”

Voldemort smirked and retrieved his wand from shower floor. “We shall see about that pet.” Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry didn’t remember anything after that as his world faded rapidly into black.

R&R


	3. A Snake's Affection 3

  
Author's notes: Same as before  


* * *

A Snake’s Affection 

Chapter 3

Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort, as he was now known as, had a troubled upbringing. From the earliest he could remember he was raised in a muggle orphanage, with other children. He knew he was different; somehow he just knew it. Why was he able to do things the other children couldn’t do? Like talk to snakes and understand what they were saying. How come he could get an object on the other side of the room to come to him without moving a muscle? Purely it was because he was different. 

When he was ten, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, came to see him and offer him a place in his ‘school’, but he knew different. He even told the man he knew what he was getting at and wouldn’t go because he wasn’t mental. The man smiled. Actually smiled at what he had said, and told him that the ‘school’ was a real school of magic. Ever the non-believer, Tom told the man to prove it, and by word he did. His cupboard was set on fire. And for the first time in his long life that the Dark Lord could remember, he was scared. Scared of what else that man could do. That feeling later turned into curiosity and lust for knowledge and power. Amazed at what the man had showed him, he confided in one of his most precious secrets about himself; what he could do that made him feel so unique. He could talk to snakes. The man had looked at him strange; but he didn’t care, he got that a lot from Nurses and children in the orphanage.

Ten years later he had captivated most of the Wizarding world in fear. Fear of what he and his followers could do. Consumed by power he attacked a known Wizarding family the name of Potter. James and Lily Potter. Pureblood and Mudblood. An unholy marriage in his eyes. They had a son Harry James Potter. After hearing from Severus Snape, a very close and loyal Death Eater, about a prophecy involving himself and a child that would be his downfall, he made his move to kill the child and his family. He knew there were two families he could destroy. The Longbottom’s or the Potter’s. He choose the Potter’s over the Longbottom’s mainly because of what James had done. He, a pureblood, had married a mudblood and had created an heir from the marriage which had obviously made his son the likely candidate- the apple never falls far from the tree. 

Killing was now like a second nature to the Dark Lord. James was easy to kill. The man before him put up a fight, but it was easily ended with a simple Latin phrase. Avada Kedavra. He watched as the Potter man fell lifelessly to the fall and he stepped over the corpse and went after the mudblood and her spawn. She actually begged him not to kill her son. So he killed her and pointed his wand at the boy who smiled. The child before him smiled in the face of death. Something happened that night though that Voldemort would curse himself for later in life. The spell backfired and killed him instead. Well, kill is not the right word, destroyed his human form might be more appropriate. It took him thirteen long years before he could regain his human form and even then it was because Harry Potter. Yes the boy had his uses like he did right now.

Voldemort opened his eyes and looked at the two men standing before him. Both loyal followers. “Tell me how exactly you think the Potter situation can be solved Luccciiiussss?”

The man on his left removed his mask and lowered his hood, so that his blonde hair hung over his shoulders. “Perhaps we, Severus and I, could train the youth to your liking, Milord.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and sat further back into his thrown “How?”

“There are ways to make Potter crave the affection you are bestowing upon the boy, Milord.” Severus spoke as he removed his mask and hood, letting his ebony hair fall around his shoulders.

“Are you suggesting that I can’t please him Severus?” Asked the Dark Lord; glaring icily at the Death Eater on his right.

“No Milord. I am only stating from an observation that the boy is strong willed and even after two years of solid fucking, he is not yet succumbing to your every whim.”

“That is a good observation Severus.”

“Thank you, Milord.” Severus bowed his head slightly.

“What we suggest is for you to allow us to train Potter into the perfect concubine for you and others.”

“And how do you plan to do this Lucius?”

“Well, My Lord…” Lucius explained what he and Severus had in mind to Voldemort. Voldemort couldn’t help but smile darkly as what the two men before him proposed to do to Harry. 

“Yes, your plan does sound like it will work. And it will work, won’t it Luciusss, Severusss?”

Both Death Eater’s nodded “Of course My Lord.”

Voldemort rose “Be ready to accept this task by 7pm. At tonight’s meeting everyone will see Potter finally break into nothing.” Voldemort swept out of the room, a smile on his lips as he thought of what Harry will be like after tonight.

\----

Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his setting around him. The floor was hard and cold, not to mention dirty. ‘So I was put in the dungeon.’ Thought Harry as lay on his stomach breathing heavily as he felt his body ache from the ‘work out’ he was given before he passed out. Harry heard the bolts on the door unlock and stared as the door opened to reveal a smiling Rookwood and a smirking Rodolphus. ‘Great two more Death Eater’s I did not want to see.’

Rookwood leant against the door frame smirking at Harry as he rolled onto his back and moved slowly to the opposite wall. “Look Rodulphus, the Lord’s little pet looks so happy to see us.”

Rodolphus snorted “I can see that Rookwood. So heads or tails?” Rodolphus pulled out a galleon and begun turning it between his fingers as he eyed the teens body before him.

Harry shivered under his gaze and knew what he was talking about. It wasn’t the first time the Death Eater’s before him had taken him without Voldemort knowing. “Piss off.” Muttered Harry as he pushed himself against the wall into a sitting position.

“Ah look at him beg for us Rodolphus,” Rookwood walked over to Harry and slapped the teen hard across his face causing Harry to scream as he fell to floor sobbing. “See what you made me do whore?”

“Rookwood, heads or tails?” Rodolphus flipped the galleon into the air and caught it before holding a closed fist out to his partner.

Rookwood grinned and looked at Harry as he rubbed to the teen’s red cheek “Tails.”

Rodolphus opened his palm to reveal that the coin had landed on tails “Looks like you get to ride him today Rookwood.” 

Rookwood smiled evilly at Harry “Just the way I like it.”

Harry cringed as the men before him forced him onto his hands and knees. He knew what was coming as they had taken him before in the same manner. To the men having their way with Harry was like a game with deadly consequences. They won if Voldemort didn’t walk in on them or find out, however they lost if he did find out. Harry was stirred from his thoughts as Rodolphus rubbed his cock on his lips; coating them with pre-cum. 

Rookwood groaned from behind Harry as he looked at the boy’s backside while stroking himself to hardness. Truth was, he liked them young. Younger than Harry, but Harry was still young, so it didn’t phase him. A boy’s arse was a boy’s arse, it still felt good to bury himself inside them.

“Are going to ride him or just stare at him Rookwood?” Asked Rodolphus as he begun rubbing his cock along Harry’s jaw line.

Rookwood laughed and spread Harry’s cheeks apart and stroked the quivering hole with his finger. Harry groaned at the sensation. True he hated it, but it felt so damn good! Rookwood smirked and lined his cock in front of the hole ad pushed forward, slowly, groaning at the tight heat enveloping him. “God he is so fucking tight Rodolphus!”

Rodolphus remained emotionless and continued to paint Harry’s face with his cock and stroking himself to completion.

Harry moaned as Rookwood pushed in harder and found his sweet spot and let out a moan as the man continued to hit his prostrate mercilessly.

Rookwood dug his fingers into Harry’s hips and continued to angle himself so that he hit the boys prostrate “Such…a…good whore…Potter…I can see why the Dark Lord keeps you to himself.” Rookwood felt his ball tighten and pushed for a final time into the boy’s arse before climaxing dead on Harry’s prostrate. At the same time Rodolphus let his release explode all over Harry’s face. He continued to milk is cock as he pushed Harry’s head down and finished coming in the youth’s hair.

Harry moaned at the dual sensations the Death Eater had just put him through. Rookwood withdrew his soft cock from Harry’s arse and fixed up his cloths and smacked the boys arse playfully “He didn’t struggle as much today as what he normally does.”

Rodolphus nodded and pulled himself up brushing the dirt from his cloths as he did so. “The Dark Lord is waiting Rookwood.” Rodolphus leant forward and grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him up.

“Yes he is.” Rookwood grabbed Harry’s other arm and together the two Death Eaters took Harry to see the Dark Lord.

\----


	4. part 4

  
Author's notes: same as before with just a bit of a twist...  
I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!  


* * *

A Snake’s Affection

Chapter 4

-something- Parseltongue

Those faithful to the Dark Lord stood in his presence, admiring him, as he sat on the stone throne. Suddenly the doors to the room opened to reveal two of his most faithful Death Eaters; Rodolphus Lestrange and Dimka Rookwood, dragging the boy-who-lived between them.

Voldemort’s nose twitched as he smelt the body fluids removed from Harry. So they had had there way with his property again. Oh yes, he knew what had been happening to Harry behind closed doors, yet he still let it occur. Why? Because he wanted to break the boy; make him admit that he needed what he was offering. 

Harry was deposited ‘carefully’ at the feet of his sneering master and sat on his knees looking at the man that had ruined his life single handedly. He had taken his parents; he had taken away his godfather, his friends… and his virginity. Tears shimmered in his emerald orbs, not falling down his porcelain cheeks. Harry did like men, so losing his virginity to a male didn’t faze him, BUT losing it to the man that had ruined his every chance at happiness had hurt. 

So here he sat staring with hatred at the man that ruined his life repeatedly, not crying and sure as hell not smiling. He didn’t even think he was capable of showing that emotion after all that had happened to him during the last two years.

Voldemort rose from his chair instantly silencing all the murmurs and whispers of his followers. “Today my faithful and loyal follower’s marks two years since the Light fell and the Dark took control over the Wizarding world.” Voldemort walked over to Harry and extended a finger and slid it roughly along Harry’s cheek; smirking at the look of absolute hatred Harry had written on his face and in his mind. “It also marks two years since Mr. Potter become my property.” 

Harry snapped at the fingers as they came close to his mouth “I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY! YOU SICK, MURDERING BASTARD!”

Harry flinched expecting a hard slap to connect with his face and was surprised when Voldemort smirked and snapped his fingers. “I have just the thing to commemorate this event.” The doors behind Harry opened to reveal two Death Eater’s dragging two people behind them.

‘How typical, he is going to kill them to celebrate,’ thought Harry as he watched the Death Eaters dump the two Guests of Honor to the side. Realisation dawned on Harry as he noticed the guests where Ron and Hermione- his best friends.

“Harry!?”

Hermione was the first to recover from the shock and half screamed and gasped as she saw Harry’s naked form before her. Ron soon followed her reaction.

“Yes that is Harry, although I don’t remember giving you permission to speak Mudblood. Crucio.” Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione and watched as she writhed on the ground, after a couple of moments he released the curse and continued addressing his Death Eaters. “As a celebration today I have decided that today you three will all live new lives. Weasley you and the Mudblood will die today,” Both Gryffindors trembled as the realization of their fate sunk in “But first you will witness what my pet does best and his new life that will blossom without you part of it.” Voldemort turned to Harry and put his hand gently under Harry’s chin raising it to face him whispering, “-I am going to help you move on and do what you do best without the past dragging you down into a abyss of guilt- Severus, Lucius you may proceed.”

Lucius and Severus moved from behind Ron and Hermione and approached Harry. Harry fell back onto his back and begun moving backwards as the men advanced and he noticed his old professor remove a vial of purple liquid and remove the stopper. Harry moved faster backwards but was stopped as Lucius grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer to the blond. Lucius lifted Harry to his chest and locked his lips on the struggling teens exposed chest and begun pinching his closest nipple. Harry moaned at the sensation, not fighting as the Potion’s master pulled his head back by his hair and forced the fluid into his mouth. To ensure he wouldn’t spit it out he slapped his hand over his mouth effectively blocking his nose as well. Harry swallowed the liquid and begun squirming out of Lucius’ arms. Lucius let Harry go and watched as Harry pulled at his pelvic region, removing his hair and stared at it before looking up stunned at Severus. “What did you do?”

“It was a simple Hair removal potion that concentrates on pubic hair removal. My lord would you like to proceed?” Severus motioned for Voldemort to approach Harry.

Voldemort flicked his wand at Harry’s groin muttering a cleaning charm before pointing his wand directly at Harry’s temple “Goodbye Mister Potter it was nice knowing you, Obliviate!” Harry closed his eyes as he fell backwards distantly hearing the screams of Ron and Hermione as they were silenced with a Killing curse before he passed out forgetting all his memories of the times they had shared together at Hogwarts and at the Burrow.

\----

“Well Severus, how do you think we should start?” Asked Lucius as he placed the unconscious boy he was levitating on the bed softly.

“How should I know? This was your idea after all,” snapped Severus as he made his way to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a large glass of Fire Whisky, before throwing it back in one go. 

Lucius arched a perfect blond eyebrow up “Why Severus we are not getting cold feet about helping My Lord train his undeserving pet now are we?” Severus snorted and muttered before downing another glass of Fire Whisky. “Now Severus, we must do all that we can to satisfy and serve Our Lord.” Lucius walked over to Severus and began whispering in his ear, “I know you have regrets my friend, and I also know the reason why you hate the boy so much. His eyes stir something in you, don’t they? The clear, piercing strong emerald orbs that pierce your heart and memory. Why not take the boy Severus?” Severus paused and eyed the sleeping figure on the bed as Lucius continued his musings. “Just think, that mouth looks like it deserves to eat your cock, you could make him suffer, mewl and beg for it. Is that not what you would like? Such young lips encasing your cock and sucking you to completion, only to have him beg for you to fuck his tight passage.”

“Lucius….” Groaned Severus as he visual imagery his mind created become apparent in his groin. 

“That’s right my friend,” Purred Lucius. “He should be servicing your every need unlike his bitch of a mother, who left you high and dry for so many years before finally marrying the Potter bastard.”

Severus turned sharply to glare at Lucius in shock. “How did you know?”

Lucius smirked and pulled himself to his full height, “You talk in your sleep my friend. I still remember you groaning in fourth year and I remember when the groaning stopped in fifth. That was when you came to me wasn’t it?” Lucius ground his hips into Severus' pelvis. “I still remember the tears you shed as I took you to Nirvana and let you fall.”

Severus sneered. “Well then you should know that the first time you took me I was dreaming of Lily, even more so when you sucked me off.” Lucius slapped Severus hard across the face; outraged, smirking Severus replied “See? It hurts to taunt others about their past desires. I remember a certain blond having feelings for a boy with black hair and grey eyes?” Lucius glared at Severus “See I know you had a thing for the youngest Black, but I kept my mouth shut, like a good little snake, unlike someone else we know.”

Lucius sneered. “Careful Severus we all know what happens to traitors.” 

A groan form behind them interrupted their bantering. “Yes we do Lucius, they get to fuck the Dark Lord’s toys.” Severus moved to the bed leaving Lucius to glare at his back.

\----  
(A/N Mix between HP POV and normal it does change)

Slowly I groaned and tried to open my eyes, before slamming them shut again as the light burned them. I then tried to recall where I was and what had happened. ‘It’s okay, you can do this just breathe.’ The last thing I remember was someone- a women screaming, a green flash and that’s it.

“Open your eyes.” Commanded a strong male voice harshly. Who was he? Do I know him? Can I trust him?

“Yes, do open your eyes only so that they may further frustrate dear Severus.” Drawled another male voice further away than the first one. Can I trust either of them? Maybe they know what happened and where I am. Well there is only one way to find out.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open to reveal curious and scared emerald eyes, which locked onto Severus’ onyx ones. “That’s good you were not to badly hurt then. I am Severus and that man over there is Lucius. Can you tell me what you remember?”

What I remember? Well my name is…my name….its….I can’t remember my name. I start to panic and rack my brain to find out what I am called, but I can’t remember. I don’t remember anything.

Lucius snorted and strode over to the bed and sat down opposite the boy; still glaring at Severus “Why is it important that we know what he remembers, it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Its important because that will tell us what he needs to be told.”

Slowly I opened my mouth to speak and whisper. “I remember a woman screaming…a green light…. And nothing else…”

Lucius looked at Severus and smiled cruelly at his life long friend. “The woman you heard screaming was your mother. She died because of that green light.” Green eyes locked with Lucius’ silver ones and they begged him to be lying. 

“He is telling the truth. Your mother was killed by a mad man and Our Lord saved you and brought you back here.”

“Why did he save me?” Whispered the boy turning to stare at Severus’ onyx eyes.

“Because you can be useful to him in ways others can not or ever be Griffin.” Said Severus; stroking the side of the boys face.

“Griffin? Is that my name?”

“It is now pet,” said Lucius stroking Griffin’s leg lightly with his fingers. “Severus and I will be the ones to teach you how to do this little one. But first you must choose who you wish to show you first.”

Griffin cocked his head to the side and asked innocently. “Show me what?”

Lucius smirked and continued to stroke the boys leg going further than before. “We will be showing you how to pleasure Our Lord with your body. So choose carefully who you wish to be your first.”

Griffin furrowed his brows as he considered the two men before him. One was gorgeous with dark hair and a broken nose and the other was breathtakingly beautiful with long blond hair and perfect features- but who to choose….

Lucius smirked as he watched the boy eye both men. He would be the most likely picked for two reasons. He was stunning and in good form and he knew for a fact that if the boy picked Severus to be his first, Severus would refuse, therefore leaving the boy all to him. So he waited patiently for the boy before him to choose the man who would take away his virginity.

Severus watched the boy his eyes burning holes into the brat before him. He couldn’t deny that the words Lucius spoke before had gotten under his skin because they had and it was beginning to infuriate him further as he studied the boy. His eyes locked on the boy before, thinking of what he would do when he got the boy to himself. Oh yes, he would have the raven haired beauty screaming beneath him while he extended his pleasure to maximum capacity. His eyes drifted over the boys face, yes those lips deserved to be wrapped around his cock or begging for them to be or just simply begging him to fuck him senseless; whichever came first. Rosy pink nipples adorned his chest and deserved to pinched and teased till the young man begged for more, and more he would get.

Griffin eyed the two men before him. One was tall, dark and handsome, while the other was tall, slim and beautiful. The tall, dark and gorgeous one, Severus, he thought his name was, was well built and had that rough edge to him. But Griffin saw something else in him; something deeper, not hatred but not love either, maybe a combination of the both. He wasn’t sure. Hell he wasn’t sure what they meant by first time anyway. He could barely remember the woman talking to him, they said she was his mother, so wouldn’t she have told him something about what his first time meant. ‘Damn it, stay on task! Choose tall, dark and handsome or tall, slim and beautiful?’

Somehow Griffin found his voice and whispered, “I don’t know who to choose…I’m sorry..”

Lucius smirked and looked at Severus bemused by the boys statement “Did you hear that Severus? He doesn’t know who he wants.”

Severus remained passive; ignoring the urge to rise to Lucius’ taunting. “I heard him just fine Lucius.”

Lucius’ smirk turned into a cruel smile noticing what his friend was doing. “Well then if you heard him correctly Severus, why don’t you be his first and show him just how to please our lord.”

Onyx eyes met steel ones as he glared at Lucius. “Perhaps not Lucius. After all you are the one with the child fetish, not I.”

“Yes you only have a fetish for dead women that were never yours to have,” Lucius smirked as he watched the impassive mask begin to break on Severus’ face. “But as you said Severus, I do have the fetish for young ones, so I will be his first. You can watch Severus. We both know how much you like watching what you can’t have first.” Lucius turned to Griffin. “Now Griffin, in order to please our lord you will have to offer him your body for absolutely everything.”

Griffin’ brows furrowed as he took in what Lucius said. “How do I do that?”

Lucius smirked and moved forward placing himself inches away from Griffin’s face. “I thought you would never ask pet.” Lucius placed a firm hand on Griffin’s shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed; laying himself over the teen’s body. Griffin then found his lips glued to Lucius’ as he kissed him with pure dominance. Slowly Lucius flicked his tongue out to stroke the soft lips of his partner’s as he ground his hips into Griffin’s pelvis; causing the teen to let out a moan which allowed his tongue entry into that perfect mouth. Lucius pulled away and looked into the half lust crazed eyes of Griffin’s. “Well done pet. Giving up is only half the battle, the other half is offering yourself completely.”

Dazed emerald orbs looked into silver ones. “Completely? How?”

Lucius stroked the boys cheek with his finger. “That is what we are here for pet.”

A/N hello!!!!! Sorry about the delay in getting this to you guys. BUT before you throw the daggers and whatever else you have in your hands at me, understand that I am studying and this stuff is for free. WHICH MEANS I DON’T GET PAID TO WRITE... unfortunately. But if I did get paid we-ll I would be a multi-millionaire by now.

Also for the next couple of chapters I am willing to do requests, just leave a review and tell who you want. I will write for anyone BUT Bella. Don’t like her. Sorry to Bella fans but she annoys me sometimes AND only sometimes.

I’ll try and get the next part done asap, but it not be posted until june/july so bare with me. And thank you all sooooo very much for reading this story I wasn’t sure if anyone would like it, so thanks for reading.  
BYE!! (okay now throw your daggers at me)


End file.
